My Child
by foREVerhauntingme
Summary: "Like it even matters! I'll go clean my stupid bloody room, like a good Brit of good standing. Surly that will please you...father." She spat the word at him and stormed off, leaving an incredibly stunned England." Human names used, one shot, family fluf


_So, this is just a one shot. Apparently all my fanfics consist of kidnapping, torture and death XP...so i decided to make fluff...oh, and I don't own Hetalia...i just love it!_

* * *

><p>Headphones in place…check.<p>

iPod charged…check.

Avenged Sevenfold on repeat…check.

No one around…

Adrienne sat up from her impression in the grass and looked around.

…check.

Play.

A simple guitar solo stared, slowly picking up speed. She lay back down and stared up at the clouds, feeling the glorious sun kissing her face. Nothing could ruin this moment…

_You wanna hear my side?_

_You need to drown to know._

_With all the times it hurt me to fuck you_

_I built a wall with your blood to show_

God Hates Us pounded on her eardrums. She still couldn't believe that Avenged Sevenfold was coming to London and she had tickets to see them! Finally…Synyster Gates up close…her spine tingled in delight and her eyes closed in response.

_God save us, God save us all_

_God hates us, God hates us all_

_Total nightmare, total nightmare_

She relished in the chaos that made this song.

A shadow fell on her closed eyes, blocking the sun. She frowned. Pushing pause, she asked, "Yes?"

"I've been looking for you all morning. What are you doing out here?"

She opened her deep green eyes and stared into the equally green-eyed Arthur. "I am obviously lying here, in the sun, and listening to my iPod."

"Oh…right." Arthur shifted uncomfortably. "Um…didn't I ask you to clean your room this morning?"

Um…crap. "I guess…um…I'll do it later."

"Adrienne, you and I both know that procrastinating is not a good habit to get into. You say you'll do it later, but in the end you never do."

"I know! I just…don't want to do it now. This time I promise I'll do it later."

Arthur sighed and ran his hand through his uneven hair. "As much as I want to believe you, I just don't. We both know that you'll forget….again….and then it will never get done. I don't have time to babysit you and make sure you do all your chores. I have work to attend to. An entire nation that needs my attention and-"

Adrienne sat up so violently that her headphones flew out of her ears. "That's the whole bloody problem, isn't it? You never have time for me! The only time you really pay me any attention at all is to tell me I have 'chores to do'! Why the hell did you keep me if I was just going to come second to the 'Magnificent United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland'?" She stood up and faced him. "What the bloody fucking hell?"

"Adrienne! That language is not appropriate! Please stop acting like child."

"Oh please! I'm 17 years old! I'm supposed to be acting like this! But of course! It's not like you could even remember what it was like to be this age, since that was hundreds of years ago!"

"I really don't think that has anything to do with this."

Adrienne laughed. "Ha! It has everything to do with this! What the hell did you expect from me! So I'm a little rebellious…you….when you were my…the equivalent of my age, you were a fucking pirate for Christ's sake!"

Arthur gaped at her. "Y-you have no-"

"Please, Arthur, quite stuttering. It's unbecoming of you."

"You how much I hate it when you call me that." She scoffed.

"Like it even fucking matters! I'll go. I'll go clean my stupid bloody room, like a good Brit of good standing. Surly that will please you…_father_." She spat the word at him before turning around and storming off, leaving an incredibly stunned England in her wake.

"Bloody hell…bloody, bloody, hell."

Arthur stood there, glued to the spot. Alright…so he hadn't been the best father in the world. He thought he was doing a good job though. So he could try spending more time with her…but that would be impossible, what with him running a nation and all.

She blamed him. For everything. It's not like he tried to have a child. He hadn't even known it was possible until _she_ had come back to him…claiming to be pregnant.

* * *

><p><em>There had been a huge storm crossing over his house in London. Rain was beating against the windows and the wind was howling like a banshee. He had been sitting at his table, drinking his tea and reading the paper when frantic knocks drove his attention to the front door.<em>

"_Who the bloody hell…"_

_Thinking it was Alfred or Francis doing their usual surprise visits, he was surprised when he opened the door to see her._

"_Jesse? What are you doing here?" She was soaking wet and looked miserable._

"_Arthur...it's been a while. Can I come in?"_

"_Sure, sure. Um..ya, come in."_

_He moved and let her pass before shutting the door and following her into the parlor. _

"_Can I get you some tea?"_

"_Oh, um…sure."_

_Dazed, he walked into the kitchen and poured the hot water into a spare cup._ What the hell was she doing here?_ Finished and made the way she liked it, he made sure to grab his own cup before heading back out to her._

"_Here you are."_

"_Oh, thank you." He sat down and watched as she debated the tea and placed it on the table in front of her…untouched._

_He cleared his throat. "So, um…I would love to catch up on old times, but I seem to think that this is not a social visit. So, instead, I shall get right to the point: why are you here, Jesse?"_

_She seemed more uncomfortable then he was…_

_Jesse had swallowed a couple of times before she spoke. "Um…I…really can't think of an easier way to say this but…Arthur…I'm pregnant."_

_He had just stared at her. This had to be a joke…he couldn't get humans pregnant. Sure he created semen, but…it just couldn't happen. _This _just could _not happen!

"_You're…jo-" She looked away from him. He frowned. "You're…not…joking. You think it's mine?"_

_She scoffed. "Are you assuming that I've slept with other men since you?"_

"_No! I just…I…can't have kids. There must be some mistake."_

"_Oh, no mistake, Arthur Kirkland. I'm one month…which, if I recall, was when you and I…and I did _not_ sleep with anyone else. Just you in the past…um…six months I believe. And no, I'm not that far along yet, so there is only you."_

_He was speechless. "But…but i…"_

"_I know. You can't have children. Which is why I'm here,i …didn't know where else to go."_

_She looked at him pleadingly. "You're sure there is no mistaking. You truly are pregnant?"_

_She sighed, stood up, and began pacing. Arthur smiled remembering how Jesse always paced when she was nervous. "I have morning sickness, my back hurts, I have cravings…and my monthly is three weeks late…and I'm never late. I also went to the doctors. I am. And it's yours." She stopped and stared at him with saddened eyes._

_Arthur stood and walked over to her, taking her into his arms. "Don't worry. You can stay with me. I'll take care of you."_

_Tears poured out of her eyes as she looked into his acid-green eyes. "Y-you're not mad? You're serious? You'll take us in?"_

"_Of course. If this baby is truly mine, then I shall be his or her father. This means taking care of it…and it's mother."_

_She smiled and hugged him tighter._

_The phone rang…leaving Arthur incredibly annoyed. He looked down at Jesse, "I have to get that. You stay here and make yourself comfortable. _

_He walked over and answered, "Hello?"_

"_Um…Arthur?" The Brit sighed. "What do you want, Alfred?"_

"_Um…um…is it possible for, let's say is it _theoretically_ possible for a…um…gorgeous women to appear out of nowhere…after 2 years with…let's say, two boys…ya, um… two twin boys and tell you that they…are…well, that they're yours?"_

"_Um…yes. I do believe that it happens all the time. Why are you-" _OH MY GOD! _"Alfred?"_

_The American on the other end cleared his throat. "Y-ya?"_

"_Yo-you?"_

"_Ya…I guess my question is, is it possible for…people like…_us_…to…to…"_

"_Have children?" Arthur's voice shook._

"_Ya…" oh my god._

"_I used to think no, but…"_

"_Iggy?" Oh God…oh God…_

* * *

><p>The some of the other countries had been confused and concerned. Were these children meant to replace them?<p>

While others had simply taken this as amazing news. Apparently Spain had always wanted a child…

Arthur had tried not to focus on questions he was being bombarded with and instead focused on taking care of Jesse. For 8 months, he helped her as much as he could and it seemed to be working out. There was the awkward moment of telling her who exactly he was and the question of what the child would be like…but she managed to keep calm and lean more on reason.

Finally she had given birth to Adrienne…but with the birth of a daughter, there also came the death of a lover. Jesse had died during child birth due to some defect in her blood.

Arthur raised Adrienne as a single parent to the best of his ability. It obviously hadn't been enough.

Arthur finally let out a sigh. He still hadn't moved from the spot where his daughter had just yelled at him and then stormed off.

"Bloody hell!"

He turned to leave when he spotted something on the ground…something that had been forgotten during the argument. Adrienne's iPod. Arthur picked it up when his thumb grazed the white click wheel and it sprang to life, waiting for its owner to play the music it contained.

He stared at the song she had been listening to: God Hates Us by Avenged Sevenfold.

He suddenly felt too hot standing in the sun and began gnawing in his bottom lip. A voice he thought had long been forgotten suddenly screamed in his head. _PLAY THE SONG!_

Every inch of his brain declined this sudden thought…while every inch of his heart encouraged it. He was torn. Be the adult…or be the punk….NO!

He shook his head. This couldn't be happening. His child half, his pirate days, his punk past…they were all behind him. He was a respectable British gentleman. This…this song…it was nothing. He should just go to Adrienne, return her iPod and apologize…

Or he could listen to it…just to get the voice to stop screaming in this mind of course.

Finally giving up, he walked into the house, made a cup of tea, sat in the parlor, placed the buds in his ear and played the song.

* * *

><p>Adrienne had been feverously cleaning her room spotless. In fact, she could have sworn that her crystal candelabra would now sparkle without sunlight. Clearly, this should inherit praise from her always busy dad.<p>

Laying back on her now, neat bed, she closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander. She now felt bad that she had said all those terrible things to her dad. He did try…he just did it all wrong. Maybe, if she could explain it all to him, peacefully, maybe it could all work out.

Oh shit!

She face palmed as her thoughts returned to her iPod…still sitting outside where she carelessly left it while she was having the row.

"Damn!"

She groaned and left her room to the stares where it should still be waiting outside for her to retrieve. A loud reverberating sound made her pause…what the hell?

It sounded like…no…it couldn't be…

She followed the sound to the…_basement?_

Where…holy crap!

She stared in pure, complete shock at Arthur, who was wearing skin tight leather pants, a red and black checkered bandana around his neck, a white, long sleeve button up untucked rom his pants with a black vest…and he had his bass plugged into his amp and strapped around his shoulders. She surveyed the scene…and spotted her iPod on top of the amp.

"Dad?"

He jumped and turned to face her…"Oh…um…"

"What are you doing? Is that my iPod?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "Yes…yes it is."

Adrienne had no idea how to react to this and burst out laughing. Arthur's face went beat red.

"Who the bloody hell are you and what have you done with my Dad? Oh my God! Are you seriously wearing what I think you're wearing?" She knew that outfit like the back of her hand. There was a picture of him from the 80's that she always stared at….hoping that that man in the picture was still somewhere deep inside her father. He obviously was…

Still laughing, she watched as her father racked his brain for an answer that would save what little dignity was left…he couldn't find anything.

He sighed. "Ya…um…I saw your iPod and I…decided to…listen…to it."

"And that's what made you go all mental on me?"

"Well...no. I thought about what you said earlier…and I felt that…well, I felt that we needed to bond…and…um, I…well, I…"

He was cut short as Adrienne launched herself between his arms and glomped him. He jumped at the sudden contact, but then calmed down and hugged her back.

"Dad…this is awesome! I knew that the child inside you hadn't really died!" She pulled away and looked up into his eyes. "I…I'm sorry for everything I said earlier. I…I didn't mean any of it."

"Yes you did, Adrienne." She tensed. "It's ok though. I know I haven't been playing this parent role very well. It's just…I really had no idea what to expect. I was never prepared for this."

Her muscles relaxed as she realized that he wasn't going to scorn her. "I know. You had colonies…not children."

He laughed. "And look how they turned out. Compared to them, you're…wonderful." He embraced his daughter into another hug. "Adrienne, I am so sorry for everything. I really am a horrible father."

"No, you just need some pointers."

The released each other and Adrienne looked down at the bass. "By the way, what exactly were you trying to play?"

"Oh, that. I was trying to play God Hates Us…but I failed terribly. I haven't played in so long. So I turned my attention to Astro Zombies…"

"Misfits? Seriously?"

"Hey, I've known that song since it came out in 1982."

"Dad…you are bloody brilliant!" Arthur blushed again. "Dad, did you want to come to the A7X concert? Beth can't go…and I have an extra ticket now…"

He smiled. "Alright, I'll join you…but, if I go, then you will have to join me the next time I go to one of those excruciatingly boring meetings you won't stop going on about." Her face lit up. She had always wanted to attend a world meeting. Ever since she was a little girl, but Arthur had always told her that she couldn't.

"Are you serious?"

He nodded and she flung herself into another hug.

"I love you so much!"

"I love you too…more than any other thing in this entire world. Even more then 'Magnificent United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland'."

* * *

><p><em>*Aww England...You can be so sweet!*<em>

_And your thoughts on this story are?_

_I can't hear You!_

_REVIEW THIS!_

_If you liked it, then i wil create another one shot to continuw (I will simply make this a two shot instead ^.~)_

_If you Loved it, then i'll maybe make a three shot_

_If you LOOOOVVVVEEEDDDDDDDD it, then maybe i'll make alot of chapters for this..._

_If you this (Not seeing how you could have) and wish for me to make one shots for other countries...just tell me and i shall! _

_BTW: i have idea in my head for all of that...*laughs evily*_


End file.
